I Work Alone or, Why Batman Is A Liar
by h.elizabeth02
Summary: Is Batman a liar? Or does be really think the Justice League is blind, despite their super vision? This is the (non canon) story of how Batman's 'children' each meet the Justice League, and what the Justice League thinks of them. Warning: This story is pure FLUFFY MARSHMALLOWS AND BUTTERFLIES enjoy yourself and tell me what you think.
1. Dick Grayson

I Work Alone, Or Why Batman Is A Liar.

By Selene Blackburn

"No. I work alone."

The other members of the Justice League watched the Batman exit silently. For such a big man, he was incredibly quiet.

Wonder Woman sighed and shared a glance with Superman. The Kryptonian sighed as well and motioned to a corner further from the others.

"I'm concerned about him, Clark." Diana told him.

"Yes. I've felt the same way for a while now. It what can we do? Bruce-Batman- is a big boy. He can take care of himself. Has been for a while." Clark replied.

Diana looked back in the direction the man in in question had gone.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about. He needs family, Clark. And it's obviously not going to be us. Not yet."

* * *

"And to conclude my report-"

There was a loud crashing noise, and Batman stopped speaking to glare at his protege. Robin smiled guiltily and righted his chair, averting his eyes from the amused League members.

"Sorry, Dad."

Batman's eyes widened suddenly behind his cowl. The other members of the Justice League let out a collective gasp. Wonder Woman started to laugh, then stopped and grinned delightedly at Superman, sending a discreet wink in Batman's direction. Superman grinned back at her. The Flash actually stopped eating and dropped his fifth hotdog on his lap. Hawkgirl and Hawkman smiled serenely. Captain Marvel openly gaped.

Batman cleared his throat. "To continue..."

The rest of the briefing concluded without many other interruptions, except for Flash's enraged "Hey!" , when he realized he'd dropped his hotdog.

As Batman and his sidekick prepared to leave, Superman sought out the two by the door.

"I heard some criminals escaped Gotham again. Would you like me to-"

"I work alone." Came Batman's gruff reply as he left. Robin smiled sympathetically back at Superman and, with an informal salute and a back handspring, followed his mentor out of the Hall.

Wonder Woman appeared suddenly at Superman's side, smiling.

"Saw what you did there. You think he'll get any more?" She asked, referring to Batman's adopted son. Superman let out an incredulous laugh.

"No way."


	2. Barbara Gordon

Written by Selene Blackburn

The Flash didn't usually pay much attention, but it wasn't hard even for him to notice that Batman had yet another sidekick.

The red headed girl sat quietly next to Robin, tapping away on a screen she held in her black gloved hands. Flash was pretty sure Diana had called her 'Batgirl'.

"Hey, GL." Flash leaned over to whisper better in to Green Lantern's ear.

"Aren't the rules that you have to have ONE sidekick. How many does old Bats have now, anyway?"

Green Lantern turned to look at him.

"Two. And there aren't any actual rules about sidekicks. Besides, he's Batman." GL whispered back.

Flash frowned. He wondered jealously when HE would get a sidekick. That would be so freakin' cool. Flash watched as Batman's other 'helper' fidgeted in his seat. He spun his chair, twiddled his thumbs, and once even looked like he was going to try that flip in the chair again. But the boy quieted and sat still when one of Batgirl's little gloved hands moved to gently give him a reprimanding pat on the leg. Flash smiled to himself. Poor kid didn't like official meetings any more than he did. With that final thought, he went pack to his nachos.

Shoot. The cheese was cold.

Diana wasn't sure what to think of Batman's newest adoptee. She didn't seem the orphan type, and she'd never once slipped up and called Bruce 'dad' like young Robin. And Diana hadn't missed the way Robin and Batgirl looked at each other. The glances weren't those of sibling affection. Perhaps when the two were older...

Maybe she wasn't adopted. Maybe she still had one parent left. Probably the father, considering the way the quiet girl instantly gravitated toward Wonder Woman herself. She seemed sweet, though according to Robin, she could really kick butt. Batgirl seemed very intelligent as well, and excellent with computers. She'd fixed the main computer in the Hall of Justice when Flash had spilled Kool Aid all over it. Again. She'd heard from Superman how she'd been scolded by Batman himself one time because she'd hacked into the security cameras because he hadn't let her in on a mission. The go had spunk, for Diana was certain two children was enough for the Batman. Surely this was the end of Bruce's adopting spree.


	3. Jason Todd

"This is yet another example of how reckless you are, Robin..."

Black Canary watched with the rest of the League as Batman lectured his newest protege for the fifth time that week. The new Robin was pretty reckless, but was this the best way to go about it? She had a sneaking suspicion Batman was just taking out his grief on the boy in the absence of Dick, now that the young man had joined the Young Justice League. She shared a look with Green Arrow. Her husband looked back at her, apparently inclined to the same feeling.

"Okay, who's hungry? I'm starving! I think we all deserve a lunch break after that battle. You coming, Batman?" Black Canary asked, drawing the attention away from the clearly embarrassed Robin. Batman looked at her suspiciously behind his cowl, then nodded.

"Go on, Robin. We'll talk later."

Oh, poor kid. Black Canary looked up to see her idiot husband mouthing 'Good save' at her. Ugh. She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she turned to exit the room. Green Arrow was SO lucky he was hot.

* * *

"Hey, Batsy."

Green Arrow caught Batman before he left for lunch.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on the kid? It was his first battle and all-"

"I don't need advice on how to deal with my sidekick from the man who's own assistant went rogue." Batman snarled, turning abruptly to stalk from the room.

"Okay, ouch." Arrow muttered. "Good thing he's not getting any more children."

A/N

So, what do you think? I know it was shorter than usual. Don't worry guys, we'll get to sassy Jason in a little bit (that one's my favorite!). I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Next up: Damian! Just for a little shot of adorableness. See you next chapter!

-Selene


	4. Tim Drake

The latest Robin was a smart kid, but he didn't take care of himself.

One night, during a briefing with the League, he stood up to and then promptly fell over. Everyone rushed to see if he was alright, except Batman, who looked a mix of irritated and concerned as he gazed down at his son. Robin had passed out and lay with his head across Batman's boots, snoring loudly. This apparently was not new to Batman. Back at the Cave he had also fallen asleep mid-sentence before and then woken up, ready to continue the conversation.

A few months into the new Robin's job with the League, Flash had made the mistake of sipping Robin's drink. It took the League hours to catch him, in which he had already circled the U.S. and tried to give Batman a kiss. Batman was forced to inject the over- caffeinated hero with a hippo sedative.

Aside from his personal care issues (he puts enough energy drinks in his coffee to make Wonder Woman drunk), Robin was the most intelligent of the Robin legacy so far. (Don't tell Dick.) He had deduced the right answer before his mentor on several occasions, something which the League noticed actually made the Dark Knight proud. Robin was often referred to as Sherlock Holmes, and not sarcastically like with Flash and Green Arrow. He got along fantastically with the Oracle, since they were both exemplary hackers and good with a staff. She had become like a sister, or even another mother to the young boy. Nightwing had become the brother he never had, and the League enjoyed watching them spar and banter. He looked up to Batman and listened carefully when Batman instructed him.

The kid was , in short, a pretty good partner. The only thing the League was concerned about was what happened when you took his coffee.

"Hey, Batman." Superman walked into the Hall of Justice, swinging his arms casually. "Hello, Robin."

The two caped crusaders acknowledged him with a grunt from Batman and a small, absent minded wave from Robin, who was tapping away on one of the computers. Beside him was a fresh, aromatic cup of coffee. Superman glanced at it longingly.

"Hey, have you seen the Flash? He was supposed to be here to help me patrol." Superman asked.

"Uh, yeah. He was here just a minute ago." Robin said, his concentrated gaze still focused on the screen before him.

"Okay. Did you see where be went?"

A strange look came over the Boy Wonder's face.

"No." He said, a grim look on his face. Batman flashed a look at his partner and shook his head.

"He ran off somewhere. Try the cafeteria, or the janitor's closet."

"Why would he be in the janitor's closet?"

Batman shrugged and turned his attention back to the computer screen, clearly done talking. Superman shook his head and walked the short distance to the Hall cafeteria. He expected to find Flash there munching on hotdog or a large slice of pizza, but there was no sign of the speedster. Superman scratched his chin thoughtfully, then turned to find the janitor's closet. When he got there, he yanked open the door to see a red blur jump on top of him, knocking him back several feet.

"Flash?" He asked, confused. The red blur was struggling in the strong grip Superman had around his arms, shaking his head rapidly back and forth.

"I didn't mean to do it, Ididntmeantodoit!" He babbled, still fighting.

"Didn't mean to do what?" He asked, concerned.

"I didn't mean to spill it, I swear. I was looking at something on the screen and-and... You have to hide me!" Flash shouted frantically. "Please Superman, help me! He'll find me, I know he will. He's probably on his way here now! Please, please help me!" Flash sobbed and buried his face in Superman's chest.

"What's going on?"

The rest of the on duty League members had heard Flash's frantic cries and rushed to find its source.

"Flash?"

The Flash was still sobbing into Superman's shirt, mumbling "please, please!" over and over. Superman held his arms up helplessly. Thankfully, Wonder Woman took control.

"Flash," she said gently, pulling him gently away from Superman. "Its going to be alright." She wrapped her arms around the Flash and rubbed soothing circles into his back, cooking gently in his ear.

"Now," Wonder Woman said when his sobs had subsided. "What's the matter?"

"Robin. He-he's going to find me! He'll kill me! I didn't mean to do it, Diana. I didn't mean to spill his coffee!" Flash wailed dramatically, burying himself deeper into Diana's hug. Wonder Woman sighed.

"Really, Batman?" She addressed the Dark Knight, who had shown up a little later than the rest of the team. The Batman smirked.

"Me? I did nothing!" He held up his hands in an innocent gesture. Diana looked at him.

"Not you. Your son." She nodded to Robin, who had appeared as if by magic by Batman's side. Robin looked grimly at the Flash, then casually unhooked the two pieces of his staff from his belt, locking the two together with a savage click. Flash broke out in fresh tears and attempted to run, but Diana grasped him tightly, her super strength holding in his speed. She turned to glare at Batman.

"You are a horrible father."

"That's not fair, he was already raised when I adopted him!"

"Well thank Hera you're never getting a real baby, because you would turn him into a monster!"

A/N Did you like it? I hope so, because this is probably going to be my last update for about a week. :( I know. I'm going to visit family and I don't think I will have Wi-Fi. Still, I enjoy your comments. Who should I do next, Damian? We still have Cass and Steph, and possibly Huntress. I'm probably forgetting someone.

We'll see what I'm inspired to write, cause you never really know. Until next chapter!

\- Selene


	5. AN

A/N

I know this isn't technically a chapter (so sorry), but there are a few things I'd like to mention. One is that I am SO SORRY for all the typos and the lack of updates. I run this show mostly from my KindleFire, which is like five years old. Second, there WILL BE UPDATES at some point. Hopefully sooner rather than later. School has kept me so busy lately. I got behind on homework so I'm currently in a rush to get back on schedule. Third, I'd like to apologize again for all the errors. I got the order mixed up even accidentally posted a draft at one point. SO embarrassing. Anyway, I'm going to be going back through my stories (slowly, cos, y'know. School.) and hopefully some new, better stories will come out. Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I know this is a little story, and not the best, but your support is all the more appreciated for it.

P.s. Oh, yeah. I changed my name. :) Like it or no?


End file.
